Slow Dancing In A Burning Room
by missamy-lm
Summary: BA Songfic... slight postep for 'Brother's Keeper' constructive criticism welcomed:


A/N: Well... it's been a while since I wrote anything... lazy bum ain't I? Hahaha sorry that reminded me of 'A Peter Griffin Christmas'... I watch too much Family Guy... anyway here's a half-Brothers Keeper post-ep... kinda... lol

Disclaimer: Don't own them... and don't own the song 'Slow Dancing In A Burning Room'... John Mayer (phwoaarrrrr) owns that one..

* * *

She looked at herself once more in the mirror. The black dress hugged at her in all the right places. She silently prayed he wouldn't notice it, yet at the same time he was the one she was dressing up for. Stepping outside the ladies room, she smiled as she saw him across the room, looking like a nervous teenage boy at his prom. His eyes rested on her, and a small smile graced his boyish features.

'You look...' he paused, his dark eye scanning her. 'Amazing...' he whispered, touching her cheek softly. She smiled weakly, kissing his palm.

_It's not a silly little moment,  
It's not the storm before the calm.  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
This love that we've been working on._

They gently swayed to the music, her head resting on his chest. He slowly pulled her tiny body closer, inhaling her unique scent. She shivered, his hot breath now on her neck. Gentle kisses rained down on her collarbone, her knees became weaker.

'Not here...' She whispered softly. The raining down of kisses on her neck stopped, and his eyes met hers.

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
So I can feel you in my arms.  
Nobody's gonna come and save you,  
We pulled too many false alarms._

She pulled away from him softly, tears streaming down her face. 'I can't do this anymore, Bobby...' She whispered softly, touches his cheek gently. 'I love you... I just can't be with you...' She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before hurrying out of the room, breaking down as she closed the door behind her. He stood there, completely shocked. 'Alex...' He whispered, tears stinging at his eyes.

_We're going down,  
And you can see it too.  
We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.  
My dear,  
We're slow dancing in a burning room._

She lay in the bath, tears still flowing down her pale cheeks. Closing her eyes, she sank down into the water, letting out a scream of heartbreak. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't. Pulling the plug, she stood up, staring at herself in the mirror. 'How can he love me?' She whispered, looking at her naked body. 'I'm ruined...' she mumbled, as she wrapped her bathrobe around herself, tying the cord around her waist. Touching her stomach lightly, she let out a strangled sob, wondering how she could possibly do this herself. To the man she loves. Laying down on her bed, the bed they had shared together, she cried, holding her stomach, wishing he was there.

_I was the one you always dreamed of,  
You were the one I tried to draw.  
How dare you say it's nothing to me?  
Baby, you're the only light I ever saw._

He called her again, only to reach the voicemail. 'Ally... please answer the phone sweetheart... I... I need to talk to you... Please...' He hung up, his head in his hands. He looked over at the small box sitting on the bench, and he sighed. He'd look for the receipt in the morning. He thought about going over there. The shrill ring of the phone shook him from his thoughts. 'Hello...' he said almost miserably. Silence, except for soft sobbing. 'Ally?' He whispered, and the phone cut out. He had to see her. He grabbed his jacket, shoving the tiny box into his pocket automatically. Arriving at her house in Rockaway, he took his key out, unlocking the door. 'Alex?' he called, hearing the quiet sobs coming from the bedroom.

_I'll make the most of all the sadness,  
You'll be a bitch because you can.  
You try to hit me just to hurt me  
So you leave me feeling dirty  
Because you can't understand._

'Go away...' She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. He sat next to her, rubbing her back. His heart broke, he hated hearing her cry... He hated seeing her hurting. She looked at him, more tears streaming down her face. 'What's wrong, angel...' He whispered, touching his face. She pulled away, more tears. 'You... should know...' She mumbled, looking at him sadly. He looked at her, confused. 'You're becoming distant, Bobby... you're not you...' She was shaking, trying to even out her breathing. 'Y... you can talk to me... I want to help you..' She whispered, hyperventilating. He looked at her, tears in his eyes. 'Al... oh baby, Al... I'm so sorry...' He whispered, holding her hand tightly. 'I... I didn't... I don't...' 'You didn't what!? You don't what!? Bobby, I want answers! I want you to be able to trust me! I'm not made from glass, I won't break!' She yelled, crying harder than she had all night. 'Al... I...' 'You what, Bobby?!' 'I... just... just let me talk, okay?' She nodded shakily, watching him. 'I'm sorry... I am so sorry... I just don't want you getting hurt... you have no idea what it's like... dealing with her...' He touched her hand, and she held his tightly. 'Let me help, Bobby...' She whispered, tears in her eyes. 'There's something else, isn't there...' He nodded sadly.

_We're going down,  
And you can see it too.  
We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.  
My dear,  
We're slow dancing in a burning room._

'The treatment...' She nodded softly, slowly moving over to him. 'It... it's expensive...' 'How expensive...' She whispered, squeezing his hand lightly. 'Almost $6000 a month...' Her heart broke for him, tears streaming down her face. 'Oh, Bobby... We... we'll find a way...' He shook his head. 'Al...it's not your problem... I'll deal with it...' She sighed, sitting on his lap, kissing his forehead. 'It's not my problem, no... but it doesn't mean I can't help...' He looked into her eyes, tears stinging his eyes. 'I... I don't want you to... I'm sure you're got better things to spend your money on...' She shook her head. 'Nope... just you...' He pulled her closer, letting the tears finally spill.

_Go cry about it - why don't you?  
Go cry about it - why don't you?  
Go cry about it - why don't you?  
_  
She kissed them away softly, running her fingers through his hair. He looked at her, and she smiled softly. 'It's okay, Bobby... we're okay... I promise you...' He nodded, not letting her go. Not wanting to ever let her go. He pulled the tiny box out of his pocket, and placed it in her delicate hands. 'I... I was just wondering...' He whispered into her shoulder, closing his eyes. She opened it, and her breath caught in her throat. 'Oh... Bobby... it... it's beautiful...' She whispered, staring at the tiny ring in disbelief. He looked up at her, and brushed her still damp hair away from her eyes. 'So... uh... will you?' She looked into his eyes, tears streaming down her face. 'Y... yes... of course I will...' She whispered, and he smiled softly, opening his mouth to say something more. She pressed her finger to his lips, stopping him. She placed the ring in his hand. 'I... I don't need a ring, angel... as beautiful as it is... you need the money...' His face fell. 'You don't have to lie, Al...' She sighed softly, kissing his dark curls. 'I'm not lying... I'd love to be Mrs. Goren... but you need the money right now...' He nodded sadly, holding the tiny gold ring in his palm.

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room,  
Burning room,  
Burning room,  
Burning room,  
Burning room._

She sighed softly, placing her hand back on her stomach softly. 'To be honest, we're gonna need the money...' He looked at her. 'Al, I thought I told you... I don't want you wasting your money on something that's not your problem.' She smiled weakly, cuddling into his arms. 'This is my problem, I'm 'fraid...' He kissed her hair. 'Ally...' 'I'm pregnant...' She cut in, looking up at him. His eyes widened. 'Wh... what? S... say that again...' She smiled, a lot wider this time. 'I'm pregnant...' 'Oh god... oh my god... really?' She nodded, scared that her worst nightmare was unfolding right in front of her. 'This... is... uh...' He stumbled over his words, and she held his hand tightly. 'Say whatever it is you want to say, Bobby...' 'Amazing...' He whispered, looking into her eyes.

_Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?  
Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?  
Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

'I.. I was going to tell you... I...' tears streamed down her face. 'I know, angel... it's gonna be alright...' It was now his turn to calm her down. She looked into his eyes. 'How?' she mouthed, wondering how they could ever afford a baby, as well as the treatment for his mother. 'I... I don't know, sweetheart... I... I guess that... well we'll find a way... I'll pull double shifts... I don't know...' She shook her head. 'Bobby.. no... I'm not having you be a zombie on me...' He smiled weakly, and she played with his hair. 'We'll find a way...' He whispered. 'Even if it means that we have to give up a few things...' The thing she feared he would suggest was next to exit his lips. 'I... maybe... we can only do a month of the treatment for Mum...' Tears fell down her cheeks. 'Or none at all...' She burst into tears, touching his cheek. 'Bobby... I will never let you do that... ever... we'll find a way to do this, alright.. without thinking about not getting the treatment...' He nodded, holding her hands. 'It's gonna be alright... I swear... I want the best life for you and our baby, Al...'

* * *

A/N: So... what do we think? Remember... I loves them reviews:) Question: should it remain a one-shot?


End file.
